1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processor for an endoscope, and an endoscope system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical electronic endoscope, an image quality of an endoscope image may be adjusted. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-280541 discloses a technique relating to an endoscope system comprising a processor device that performs image processing of an endoscope image acquired by an endoscope, and an endoscope monitor that displays an endoscope image processed by the processor device, and in addition, an adjusting processor apparatus that adjusts a parameter of the endoscope image and an adjustment monitor that displays an image for adjustment. In the endoscope system, since the adjustment monitor displays details of adjustment of the parameter, the endoscope monitor can display only the endoscope image. Therefore, the parameter can be adjusted by the adjustment monitor, while an endoscopic diagnosis is continued by the endoscope monitor without interruption.
As described above, in general, when the image quality of an endoscope image is adjusted, the user adjusts the image quality while checking the image acquired by the endoscope. At this time, it is necessary that the endoscope be connected to a video processor to take an appropriate image by the endoscope.